DIGIMON FOREVER: SEASON 2 EP3: A HITCH IN TIME.
by Pokemonemporer1
Summary: Tamers meets the digi-destines in a time machine. I LUV RIKA.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Powerpuff Girls, Megaman, or The Brady Bunch. They are owned by their own trademarks. Only I own Molly (the made- up character). So there!  
  
  
  
DIGIMON FOREVER: SEASON 2 EPISODE 3: A HITCH IN TIME.  
  
  
  
The mysterious e-mail address happens to be-"Professor Fang?" said Izzy, "who's he?" They were baffled when Ken finally said, "Hey, I know him. He was my dad's classmate in college, and I met him when I was 7," "You know him?" Ken replied, "he was building a time machine or some sort," Jun says, "Well, let's go meet him. He seems to want our help," "Okay, Okay, ummm let's see now. address 5820578 Takashiba St," said Izzy. "Let's go!" exclaimed Tai, and so they went to Professor Fang's office in the "Hibachi" corporation.  
  
A man in a science smock, greeted them as they came in. "Welcome, fellow digi-destine. My name is Professor Huang Jiangliang Fanguru, but you can call me Prof. Fang. It is an honor to meet you," "You know us as the digi-destine?!" said Tai in shock. The professor just said, "Of course, because.I.have witness the Highton View Terrace incident 4 years ago. I saw your battle with VenomMyotismon as well," "Ken said that you have a time machine somewhere?" said Yolei. "I do," said the prof., "It's in my lab. Follow me," They all headed to the testing lab. When they arrived, they saw a cylinder-like glass. "This is my time machine," said the prof., "Now, the reason why I brought you all here is that we are receiving multiple readings of people entering the time machine, and coming here to this time," "You mean? We're getting visitors from the past or future?" asked Izzy. Before the professor could speak, the time machine emitted a white light, surrounding the entire lab. The light suddenly dimmed out, and several kids came out of the glass cylinder.  
  
"Yes! It works!" said the professor. About ten people were present after the flash. One boy with a pair of goggles of his own said, "Hello, umm. My name is Takato. Takato Matsuki," A girl wearing a shirt w/ broken heart said, "My name's Rika Nonaka. The best of the best," She does a middle kick and shouts (A poor attempt at imitating Chun-Li from Street Fighter.) Another boy w/ blue hair said, "I am Henry Wong, and this is my little sister, Suzy Wong," All point to a little girl who is Henry's sis. She giggles and starts to shake hands. A another girl w/ a sock puppet said, " My name is Jeri Katou. Pleased to meet you," Two boys, one with a visor and one wearing glasses were next. "My name is Kazu Shiota, and this is my sidekick, Kenta Kitagawa." Last but not least, two women wearing gray uniforms and a man w/ sunglasses were next. The man said, "And we are Hypnos. My name is Yamaki, and these are my assistants, Riley and Tally,"  
  
While everyone was introducing each other, an alarm sounded. "We have an intruder alert outside the building. It's I.D. is unknown, but it is confirmed to be a huge monster," said the intercom. Davis finally said, "Let's go and exterminate it," "We need our Digimon so we can fight!" said Cody. "These kids have got Digimon of their own too," said Yamaki. He holds a small box (the size of a Nintendo GameCube) and presses a small button. Out came several Digimon with different characteristics. They were Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Leomon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon, and Calumon. "Let's get our digimon out too, do you have a laptop professor?" said Izzy. "Yes as a matter of fact," said the prof. "Hey, Agumon, this is an emergency. Get the other Digimon so we can battle a Digimon in the real world," said Tai. Izzy pulls up his digivice and shouts out, "Digi-port open!" A light came from the laptop and brought all the digi-destines Digimon came out of the computer: Agumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, Sirenmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon. Kari says, "Let's go!" "YEAH!" shouted everyone. The Digimon turns out to be DarkTyrannomon. "Let's do it!" said Davis. All the digimon started to digivolve. (Remember, this is Calumon's doing, because s/he is the key to digivolving.)  
  
Agumon digivolve to......Greymon!  
  
Tentomon digivolve to......Kabuterimon!  
  
Palmon digivolve to.......Togemon!  
  
Veemon digivolve to......Ex-Veemon!  
  
Sirenmon digivolve to.....Lorenzimon!  
  
Hawkmon digivolve to.......Aquillamon!  
  
Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylamon!  
  
Wormmon digivolve to......Stingmon  
  
Patamon digivolve to......Angemon  
  
Gatomon digivolve to.....Angewomon!  
  
Guilmon digivolve to......Growlmon!  
  
Renamon digivolve to.....Kyuubimon!  
  
Terriermon digivolve to.....Gargomon!  
  
Leomon digivolve to.......SabreLeomon!  
  
Lopmon digivolve to.......Antylamon!  
  
Greymon digivolve to............MetalGreymon!!  
  
Kabuterimon digivolve to............MegaKabuterimon!!  
  
Togemon digivolve to............Lillymon!!  
  
Angemon digivolve to............MagnaAngemon!!  
  
Growlmon digivolve to...........WarGrowlmon!!  
  
Kyuubimon digivolve to............Taomon!!  
  
Gargomon digivolve to...........Rapidmon!!  
  
Antylamon digivolve to.............Kerpymon!!  
  
"CHARGE!!!" yelled Takato as all digimon surround DarkTyrannomon. Taomon says, "This should protect us. Talisman of Wall." A barrier appears and it looks like the Yin & Yang sign. DarkTyrannomon starts his attack. "Fire Blast!" "I'll absorb it. Vacuum Orb!" A blue orb captures the Fire Blast attack. Lillymon from above says, "This should do it. Flower Wreath!" She circles around DarkTyrannomon and a wreath, as her attack would imply, made of flowers appears around its neck. (Only fans of season 1 episodes should remember that method. Take a guess.) "Now let him have it!" says Yamaki. The Champions and Ultimates start attacking him one-by- one.  
  
"Gigablaster!"  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Magnasabre!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"Vee Laser!"  
  
"Blast Rings!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
"Sonic Amplifier!"  
  
"Pyroblaster!"  
  
"Talisman of Light!"  
  
"Rapid Fire!"  
  
"Twin Fang!"  
  
"Rocket Punch!"  
  
"White Wave!"  
  
"EM Disruptor!"  
  
  
  
The entire blast finally killed DarkTyrannomon and things started to quiet down. The digimon have all de-digivolved to their rookie forms. "My head hurts." said Calumon in a weary voice. But Cody began to have doubts. "Did any of you guys realized something?" Riley says, "With what? The problem has been neutralized." "Uploading the data. No casualties lost during assault." Metions Tally. "Oh, maybe you're right." said Cody. Mimi finally says, "Well, all wells that end well," Everyone started to laugh. (It took Yamaki, Riley, and Tally about 15 seconds to start laughing, but they all joined in anyway.)  
  
Meanwhile, at the Digimon Empress headquarters. "What?? DarkTyrannomon was destroyed?! That's inconceivible! Even after I gave him very strong power they finished him off!" The plant-like digimon, Floramon (she happens to be her partner.) says, "Maybe you should've put control spires there," "No one asked you!" snapped the Empress, "besides...not quite yet..Soon."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Author's note: Insane wasn't it? But it gets better. Now when I said "I didn't own The PPG's (Powerpuff Girls), Megaman, and the Brady Bunch, the next episode, I'm throwing in Bubbles in the story for fun by stealing a line from Cindy Brady, and Mimi says yet another Zero quote. So stay tooned (RATED PG) 


End file.
